


Flowers

by Flitting_hummingbird



Series: Subtle emotions [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Snippets, i love Baz, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flitting_hummingbird/pseuds/Flitting_hummingbird
Summary: Baz was never good at vocalising his feelings.But he was good at expressing them through flowers.˜ORA character study of Baz, expressed by his relationships with those around him through flowers.
Relationships: Daphne Grimm & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Natasha Grimm-Pitch & Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow & Agatha Wellbelove, Simon Snow/Agatha Wellbelove(mentioned), Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Agatha Wellbelove, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Subtle emotions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049873
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon that Baz knows flowers and their meanings, as do most the Old Families. And so, this was born.

_ Lilies- hope for a departed soul _

_ Carnations- Loss of a mother _

Baz didn't remember anything before the funeral. He was in a stiff black suit, too stiff, his mother would never have- 

But his mother wasn't here. He would never be handed books, nor would he be softly hummed back to sleep.

The service was a blur. He didn't say anything.

She was under mounds of mud.

_ Would she feel suffocated?  _ No, because she wouldn't feel.

His brave, loving, intelligent, beautiful mother was dead.

And he was alone.

And no one noticed the tears sliding down his cheek as he placed the lilies and carnations on her grave.

\-------

_ Wild rose- Pleasure and Pain _

Baz sat stiffly, while Daphne poured tea out for the two of them.

"Basilton, I understand you might think that I am trying to replace your mother. I am not. Natasha was a great mother, and I will never try to replace her. But all I ask is for you to try and accept me as a part of your family, as someone who loves you." There was silence.

Then Baz put out his arms.

Daphne's eyes moistened and she hugged Baz.

Her hug was different from his mother's. Daphne's hugs were soft and delicate, like a bloom of flowers. His mother's were warm, like a fire on a winter day. Yet, they both were comforting.

Maybe he could accept Daphne. He would not forget his mother, but he would carve out a different place in his heart for Daphne.

Later that day, Daphne would find a bouquet of wild roses on her desk.

And she would go and gently caress Baz's hair as he slept.

\-----

_ Yellow carnations-rejection _

_ Striped carnations-regret that a love is not shared _

"Hello, how are you? I'm Agatha Wellbelove. Pleased to meet you."

The girl's blonde hair encircled her face like a halo, and her white dress just reinforced her image as an angel.

"Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, but I go by Basilton. Pleased to meet you as well."

Agatha was his age and loved riding, he learned. Her face lit up whenever she talked about her horses.

He wouldn't exactly call her a friend. They weren't telling each other secrets or riding off into the night, and that was fine. But that didn't mean they'd find each other anyway when they got tired of old ladies pulling their cheeks.

One day, he found a bouquet of red roses on his windowsill.  _ For Baz, from Agatha. _

And his face was so sorrowful when he left the bouquet of striped carnations and yellow carnations on her windowsill.

She would understand. He hoped.

And when they returned to Watford that year, he found Agatha snogging Snow out on the greens in front of their window.

He was happy for her. Really. She found someone who could love her.

But he was not unaware of the twinge of jealousy in his heart.

\-----

_ Apple Blossoms- I prefer you before all _

_ Red carnations-my heart aches for you _

_ Yellow Pansy-I'm thinking of you _

Baz always had a vase of flowers on his desk. He treated it like a holy relic. Once, when he was fighting with Snow, he had knocked it over. Then all fighting was forgotten. He frantically cleaned it all up and Snow even apologised. 

"Is the vase important to you?" 

"My mother kept a similar vase on her desk when she was the headmistress. Every day, a new bloom was on her desk. She would tell me their meanings everyday."

"Oh. So, what's the meaning of these flowers?"

Baz wanted to tell him the meaning of all the flowers. He wanted to stay awake and talk through the night with him.

"We have a library for a reason, Snow. Go check out 'Flowers and Their Meanings' if you're so interested. Maybe you'll actually become civilised."

"Why, you-"

And then they resumed fighting.

But, now, both took care to stay away from the vase when they were fighting. And that warmed Baz's heart a little.

And the next day, Snow looked a little bashful when he asked, "So, who do you prefer before all?"

Panic. He didn't think Snow would actually read the damned book.

"My books."

Mentally, Baz was hitting himself. But his face had a smug smirk. Snow rolled his eyes and went out. 

_ I prefer you before all, Snow.  _ But those words would never escape his lips.

Maybe that was for the best.

~

Baz professed his love for Snow over a thousand times with flowers. He mostly put up apple blossoms and red carnations. But, Simon, insufferable as he was, never took notice. On the one hand, that was great. He didn't need to confront his own sexuality. But on the other hand, his yearning worsened every day. And he was tired of yearning.

~

And when he left for Christmas break, leaving Simon alone, he left Yellow Pansies in the vase.

_ \----- _

_ Red tulip- i declare my love _

_ Daisy-I love you truly _

It was Valentine's day. The uni was littered with hearts cut out of paper. It was insufferable. And Simon seemed to love it. They were sitting beneath a tree and sharing a sandwich.

"I wish  Cook Pritchard still cooked for us. This seems so plain in front of his." Simon nevertheless took a big bite. Baz couldn't help himself. He leant over and kissed Simon's cheek.

Simon swallowed and then kissed him on the lips.

"Happy Valentine's love." He handed him a bouquet of red tulips.

"Happy Valentine's Baz."He handed him a bouquet of daisies.

"I learnt the meanings."

Baz threw himself on Simon and there they lay, kissing each other and looking like love-struck fools.

And Baz wouldn't have it any other way.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you for reading my very first fic!  
> To me, Baz is a very interesting character and I wanted to analyse his relationships with those around him.  
> Also, we have been shown that Baz tends to mask his feelings. So, I wanted to show him expressing his feelings subtly.  
> I hope you enjoyed! Please give me feedback so I can improve!


End file.
